Penguin Zone Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the Penguin Zone Wiki. :Key: Correct Incorrect Important Do NOT create a page and leave it blank or just mark it as a , when you create a page it is to add information to the least that is possible is just adding the standard layout for the type of page. You can go to the Page Creation Guide if you need help making a page. Grammar *All articles on the wiki must be written in British English, not American English, unless the game or staff refers to the article as its American name. **'Gold' is a colour in Penguin Zone. **'Gold' is a color in Penguin Zone. *Do not use any slang or abbreviations on articles, unless the official name of an article is abbreviated. **Blackout03 was the first Penguin of the Week on Penguin Zone **Blackout03 was the first POTW on PZ **The Rooftop is the place to be **The Rooftop is the place 2 b *All mentions of game and tv show titles should be italicised. Penguin Zone and Club Penguin should always be written as Penguin Zone and Club Penguin respectively. You can italicise by adding '' at the front and back of the game title. If you have punctuation, it should go outside the italicies. *Do not capitalise every word in a sentence. Conjunctions, prepositions and definite articles shouldn't be capitalised either unless the game capitalises them. **Penguin of the Week is every Monday **Penguin Of The Week Is Every Monday **Penguin Of The Week is every Monday *When adding dates in, make sure you use the full date, year included. Also, don't include an ordinal indicator. **May 21, 2018 **May 21 **May 21st, 2018 **5/21/18 Article layout Amboxes *If an article contains an ambox (article message box), it should always be at the top of an article. *If an article is missing information, make sure to label it as a . Do not label an article as a stub if it's just short. Short articles aren't stubs. *If an article is plagiarised and you're not good at writing, make sure to label it as , so another editor can fix it. *If you feel an article is unneeded, you can label it as . This way an admin can review it and see if it's worthy of being deleted or not. *If an article does not comply with the Manual of Style and needs a cleanup, label it as . *If an article is too long to finish or is currently undergoing change and update, label it as Infoboxes *Infoboxes should be placed right under amboxes. If an article doesn't contain an ambox, the infobox should be at the top. *Make sure that every field of an infobox is filled out on an article. If the field is inapplicable put N/A. *If there are multiple answers in a field, make sure to list them off as commas. **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017, Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017 & Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party Puffle Party 2017 Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party & Puffle Party 2017 & Mountain Expedition 2017 **|appeared = Beta Test Party, Puffle Party 2017 and Mountain Expedition 2017 *Infoboxes should be laid out in order. *Infoboxes should always be laid out like this: Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. If you have an ambox, it should be laid out like this: Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. Here is an example of how NOT to lay them out: Beta Hat'' is a head item in Penguin Zone. '''Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. Beta Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. Article text *It is the beginning text before the table of contents. *The article text should come after the infobox. *The name of the article should be bolded. Only bold it once however. Remember to not put a space in the bolded word. **'Rare Mullet Stamp' is **'Rare Mullet Stamp '''is *It should usually be one paragraph. *For item pages, here is the different example of how the article text should be laid out. **If an item is from a catalog, it should be laid out like this: The '''White Hoodie' is a body item in Penguin Zone. It costs 400 coins in the Penguin Style catalog. **If an item is a free item from a party, it should be laid out like this: The Pumpkin Basket is a hand item in Penguin Zone. It could be obtained for free at the Haunted Mansion during the Halloween Party 2017. **If an item is free and it's not from a party, it should be laid out like this: The Tour Guide Hat is a head item in Penguin Zone. It could be for free by passing the Tour Guide quiz at Tour Booth at the Ski Village. **If an item is from a code, it should be laid out like this: The White Electric Guitar is a hand item in Penguin Zone. It could be obtained by using the code 'MUSICJAM18'. Links *When linking an article, link it like this Article name. It looks cleaner and nicer like that. Do not put punctuation or spaces in the links. Do not also like this article as an URL. Also if you're linking an italicised word, make sure to put '' around the link, not inside. If you want the link to be plural, put the "s" outside the link. **DJ Maxx **DJ Maxx **DJ Maxx. **DJ Maxx. **DJ Maxx is **DJ Maxx is **''Penguin Zone'' **''Penguin Zone'' **Penguins **Penguins **Penguin's **Penguin's *Don't link a page to itself. History *History sections should go below the article text. *Item pages should always have a history section. *If you're not sure when an item first appeared or left, ask someone or look at past catalogs. *History sections should always use "wikitable sortable". *If an item is still available put "Still available". Make sure that it's italicised and that available isn't capitalised. *Here is how a history section should look: History *Remember not to capitalise from and until Other sections *Make sure to leave a space between each section. *If an article needs more information, you're always welcomed to add more sections. Trivia *The trivia section should always be below the other information sections. *Information that doesn't fit in any section or fun facts should go in here. *Do not add obvious facts like "DJ Maxx is a DJ." Gallery *Galleries should be placed below trivia. *Images in galleries should be .png files unless you can't find a better image. *Make sure not to replace spaces with underscores in the file name. **Halloween Party 2017 Gift Shop.png **Halloween_Party_2017_Gift_Shop.png See also *If there any articles that relate to the main article, it should go here. *This section should go below the Gallery section. *Make sure to add an asterisk before each link. References *References section should go under the see also section. *To add reference, do this: Reference. Then add the section and insert the template underneath it. *If a sentence in an article needs a source, add this template External links *This section should go below references. *If there are any external websites that relate to the main article, it should go here. Navboxes *Navboxes should be at the bottom of the article. Categories *Every article should have a category. *Each category should be plural if necessary. *Note that many templates already include categories in them, so don't add categories that are already in the template. * Category:Admin Page Category:Wiki Guides